Daughter of a Hero
by lemonysplit
Summary: Ris Jackson has been surrounded by the works of Gods and demigods alike all her life. Her parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson. But there's one problem. Ris is mortal. She has to live in this world knowing she's never going to be anything special or unique compared to her siblings and parents. But is she mortal?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Out of all the crazy things in my life, I never expected THIS to happen.

Now I know what you're thinking. You think I'm about to tell you about how I'm such an epic demigod. Wrong. I'm human. Well...I thought I was human, until my 15th birthday. But unlike my parents and three brothers, I am NOT a demigod.

I was born to Percy and Annabeth Jackson on November 20th, 1997, which happened to be children's day. That won't be very ironic until much later in my story. I was named Vilmaris, 'Ris' for short by Poseidon. I was never told why he named me, and why my parents didn't. Out of all my siblings, I was the youngest, yet the ONLY one to actually come from labor. My parents realized my mom was pregnant, and pregnant for real. It was so unlike what they expected because their first three boys came from Annabeth's mind, not her...you understand?

This was just one sign that I was human. I was given the breath of life like any normal teenage girl. But I lived out that life in the beginning differently than that of 'normal teenage girl'. I was Surrounded by my two hero parents who'd saved the world much too often. My three brothers had powers and the reflex's of demigods. I grew up memorizing monsters and gods along with my abc's. I was taught Greek and Latin, along with English. I was constantly watching my family become more powerful and stronger every year, and instead I would just become more weak. Helpless and little. The human who didn't do anything.

What makes me even more weird...compared to the demigods I live around...is that I was born schizophrenic. My brothers and parents are all dyslexic and ADHD, while I have two separate personalities. My schizophrenic is mild...but sometimes I'll go from my fun, calm and normal teen girl self to a girl who bullies her siblings, curses a lot and acts powerful. And I am anything...anything...but powerful.

So why do I get a story? Why not my twin brothers Luke and Charlie, named after the dead heroes Luke Castellen and Charles Beckendorf? Why not my brother Ethan, named after Ethan Nakamura? Well, it's a long tale, and that's why I'm telling it to you. (Actually my Mom's forcing me to write this down so that future generations will figure me out...so...Hi future generation!) Anyway, I'm not the best of a writer. But I'm good at telling a story. And a story is what you get. Believe it if you wish, but if you believe in my Dad, the son of Poseidon or my mom the daughter of Athena, then you'll believe in me. The daughter of seaweed brain and wise girl.

* * *

I stared at my plate. I didn't know what I wanted today for dinner, and I got to decide every day. Getting to decide what you eat for dinner may sound awesome, but it really just gets boring after a while. And if it was pie, cake or anything that could multiply my brothers' amount of ADHD, then it went out the door or into my dad's stomach. Lasagna. I smiled and decided I would have...lasagna. Suddenly, my plate began to steam the Italian dish and I grabbed my fork, very satisfied.

"Lasagna again Ris?" Luke asked me with his face full of spaghetti that was swaying from his mouth. I took a bite and smiled.

"Yes. Lasagna is the best, it's SO much better than spaghetti."

"Says who?"

"Say's me."

Luke laughed. "Says NOBODY."

My dad walked in, his arms full of goblets. "Actually," He said as he set each goblet at the table, "Blue spaghetti is the best." My mom rolled her eyes and took a bite.

I looked around me. My entire family sat at the kitchen table that was placed directly under a glass dome that opened up to the sky. We lived in a very nice Victorian style house in New Rome. Or New Greece. Okay...it's really just called New Town. My mom designed our home, and it was probably the best out of all the others in our neighborhood.

"So...Ris, how was school?" I gulped down my food, burning my throat. I was dreading this question. Well, I honestly regretted it every day, because if you simply said "Fine" parents will usually ask for a 'better' explanation. But today I regretted it because of a certain couple quarter grades in math, science and English. Especially, English. When you attend a school where everyone is a child of a demigod or a grandchild of a demigod, you learn a lot more in English than just commas and apostrophes. You learn Latin and Greek.

"Uh...er..."

"Ris got a D in English" Ethan said in his brotherly, mimic voice. The kind that brothers use when they know they're getting you into trouble. I Knew I shouldn't have told him about my grades on the way home from school.

My mom's sweet and calm face changed faster than in an instant, as if she was schizophrenic like me and could suddenly be an entire different person. She did that a lot. "YOU WHAT?" This was great...now the mood of our dinner went from neutral to lets-hate-on-Ris.

"Got a D in English..." I squeaked, fear rising in me. My mom was a caring women, but when you got grades below a B+, she went from a pretty bird to a man eating hawk with a jackhammer. Her face went red, and by the way she clenched her jaw and tightened her lips, you could tell she was controlling her temper, not wanting to blow. But it was too late, and her engine exploded like Greek fire.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I TESTED YOU AND DID HOMEWORK WITH YOU FOR HOURS! YOU'RE NOT EVEN DYSLEXIC AND YOU STILL WONT RAISE UP THAT GRADE!" She was screaming at me now, her head leaning over the table. Her long blonde curls were about to fall into her gravy, but she didn't seem to notice. I was scared, and could just tell that there would be more. I never understood why homework was such a big deal for my life. I wasn't going to grow up to become anything special. After the school year was over I'd be forced to spend my entire summer with Mr. D and play pinochle while my brothers and all the other kids learned to sword fight and control their powers.

I stared and stared at her. She didn't yell very often. But tonight was a night when she yelled A LOT. But my Mom's a strong women, who's very...and I mean very...intimidating. My Dad grabbed her hand, and she smiled towards him with satisfaction, and a little annoyance. "We'll talk about this later Ris. AFTER dinner."

After that, the table was quiet and hardly anyone spoke. My dad couldn't take it. He stood, shaking the table. "Okay, stop it. All of you. I can't handle having my family's dinner table be full of-" He stared at Ethan, who was gripping a spaghetti noodle, in a position to throw it. You could tell my Dad was on the verge of laughing. I turned and looked at Charlie, whom was also stifling a laugh. Luke punched him in the arm, the two of them completely identical with my mother's curls and my father's black hair.

Percy gave the twins a half smile, and he couldn't handle it. My Dad busted out laughing and fell into his chair, my brothers all following. Ethan launched up and threw the spaghetti noodle at the ceiling, watching to see how long it could stay there and all the boys followed his example.

My Mom rolled her eyes and just watched as the boys began throwing spaghetti noodles at each other. I wasn't going to even try throwing my lasagna noodles or else my Mother would kill me. But of course...my Brothers were treated completely differently.

"Come on Ris!" My Dad called to me, throwing a spaghetti noodle at my face. I shook my head no and threw the noodle back. He shrugged and turned around, only to duck seconds later with his fast reflex's. Ethan Rolled under the table and grabbed the spatula and started swinging it like a sword, while Luke Jumped onto Charlie's back and screamed, "AT DAWN WE RIDE!" While pointing a fork at my Dad.

My mom laughed and jumped from her chair, before grabbing a fistful of spaghetti, getting ready to do who knows what with it.

My family could even make a spaghetti war look cool.

I grabbed my plate and went to the kitchen, attempting to escape all of them. Nothing was more stressful than trying to eat your dinner while four boys, all taller than 6"2, and my intimidating mother had a food fight.

I slipped up to my bedroom, escaping the laughter. I knew I should have gone and played with them and enjoyed the memories of my family. But even if I tried just a little bit to have fun, my parents would freak out and think I would get hurt because I was _human. _It wouldn't be fun for me anyway, I don't have any interest in fighting my demigod siblings. Fighting them would compare me to a mouse, and them a hawk.

Ethan can control water like my Dad, so fighting him in a real sibling wrestle would be out of the question. Luke and Charlie both have Athena's battle strategy on their side and always have the advantage. Plus they inherited my Dad's wonderful sword fighting ability.

Me, I inherited nothing but some straight blonde hair and green, grey eyes that look like someone threw up into my iris's.

I grabbed my back pack and pulled out my history book. I took it to my white desk, and was going to attempt to do homework. If that's possible with my family downstairs.

I flipped open the book and found the correct page. My thoughts grew cold when I saw the title heading for Chapter 14. _The great impact of the Prophecy of Seven. _

I groaned aloud, and slammed my face against the book causing a sting into my forehead. I was so excited to finally be done with the units on my _parents. _Last week we barely just finished the unit on how my dad and mom defeated Kronos. Now we had to study the seven demigods? At school I would go in and have to study the story of how my parents were super great. And when kids in my class found out I was _their daughter_, it would always remind me about the fact that I wasn't special at all. I grabbed the assignment list and skimmed down for my homework.

_Read sections 14:1 through 14:6 and answer chapter review. _

"I don't wanna answer the stupid review," I found myself saying to my textbook. Wow. I was talking to my textbook now? "Whatever. Screw History." I cleared my entire desk of with one arm swing, letting all the books fall to the floor with a 'thump'.

I decided to skip homework and listen to music on my bed. I grabbed my iPod and my favorite book, peter pan. I knew it was a bit old fashioned for me, but I've always loved the story of Never Land. I imagined it was real, and someday I could actually go there.

I poured myself into my book, and it must've been hours before I heard a knock at my door. In came my mom, wearing her purple pajamas and bathrobe.

"Hey Ris, so for spring break we're driving out of New Town to Camp. It'll be an emergency, so we're spending your 15th birthday out there. Is that okay? Wait, of course it's fine. So pack up, we're leaving early in the morning." She spoke so fast, and fed me the words so quickly that before I knew it, I was in my room alone all over again.

I was spending my birthday at camp? Were they serious? My mom knew I hated camp. I did NOT want to spend my birthday with Mr. D on the front porch of the Big House. I'd be bored out of my mind, and nobody would even remember unless my family reminded them.

And when I got there, all the other kids would be there. My parents call us the 'second generation'. My parents and the five other main demigods call us that because they think one day we'll all become the new Camp heroes that everyone looks up to.

I already knew for sure that my parents were going to attempt to throw me a great old birthday party with all us 'second generation kids'. Even though I'm pretty positive none of them like me. Except for Grover and Juniper's son, Chester. But he's been off at satyr training for a year, and I'm not allowed to write him because the instructors say it "distracts him" from the world of training.

I reluctantly grabbed my suitcase from my closet, and half heartedly threw my cloths into the suitcase, not really caring about which ones would be better.

Suddenly, Charlie popped into my room. "Oh and by the way Ris, your boyfriend Chester's going to be at camp tomorrow."

My heart glowed. It wasn't going to be so bad! I'd actually get to hang out with someone! Wait...did Charlie say...boyfriend? Angry, I grabbed my pillow and threw it at his face. He dodged it easily and laughed before shutting the door behind him.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" I called out to him through a closed door. I heard a muffled 'whatever.'

To think maybe this time Camp wouldn't be so bad. I'd have Chester. He makes everything better. But leave it up to me to take one good thing and immediately think everything else would be good too, because I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're a nutcase." I noted to Luke, which I'm pretty sure he was already aware of. Us kids were standing by the minivan, waiting for our parents to FINALLY finish packing all their Camp Teaching gear. Luke had stuck a cheese stick up his nose and Charlie thought it was hilarious because he looked like Chiron. "I don't know what Molly see's in you." I said to Luke, and he just scowled at me.

Molly is Jason and Piper's daughter, a beautiful, skinny, athletic girl with her mother's Cherokee look. She can summon lighting like her dad, and EVERYBODY envy's her. She is the perfect child, and for that, I've always hated her. She's not actually that mean, but the very fact that she's pretty, strong and powerful has always just been another reminder to me that I'm not good enough for anybody. And plus, when she was eight and I was six, we were having a tea party and she said tea parties weren't for warriors like her, so she threw her tea cup. I haven't exactly forgiven her, leave it to me to hold a grudge over a child's tea party.

Molly and Luke have been dating and I'm praying to the Gods they don't get married.

"OKAY JACKSONS PILE INTO THE CAR!" Called my dad as he wobbled out in an old Camp Half Blood T-shirt and cargo shorts. My mom came out in an identical T-shirt and short cut off shorts. Her tan skin shown, the same shade as mine.

"You excited Ris?" She asked me as she threw Percy a last minute bag. I looked at her with a cold stare.

"Do I look like I'm excited?" I said sarcastically with my arms folded and pushing my weight onto my right hip.

"Don't give me attitude Vilmaris Jackson." She turned on her heel and stepped into the car's front passenger seat. Reluctantly I followed her guide and climbed into the back seat where I sat next to Ethan.

If I don't survive this trip, I'm giving whoever's reading this my bedroom.

We drove out of our driveway and were on our way to Zeus Highway. It's the main highway in New Town and it leads directly out of the city into Camp Half Blood. Or Camp Jupiter. It's just called Demigod Camp now. All the kids in my school, even kids of demigods like my brothers, are required to attend Demigod camp every summer if they want to graduate and leave New Town...but most of them just stay and raise a family.

((I don't know what's going to happen in the house of Hades or what not after that...so I've created New Town, a city like New Rome but it is also a New Rome city for Greeks as well. Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter have combined in this story...I own none of the real PJO series.))

As we drove along, cars and chariots alike rolled down the highway. My Dad switched on the radio and the song "call me maybe" began to play.

"NO SHUT IT OFF!" I screamed, and just to annoy me all the boys INCLUDING my Dad began to sing along. I took a deep sigh of frustration. Wouldn't my Dad just act his age for once and not be such a ridiculous father? I mean...he isn't that bad of a Dad. He protects our family and does all he can.

I plugged in my headphones to tune out the sound of my Dad and brother's awkward singing and soon found myself drifting into sleep.

I woke up to someone's finger in my nose.

"ETHAN I WILL END YOU AND ALL YOUR CHILDREN!" I screamed the second after I opened my eyes, only to find my brother with his finger in my nose and devious smile on his face. I leapt up, attempting to whack him in the face, but he expertly dodged me from the summers of fighting practice and then flung water at my face from a nearby water bottle.

I turned around in the back seat of the car, furious and now soaking wet. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" I screamed, wishing my Dad would just magically appear all ready. Everyone was out of the car except for Ethan who was rolling on the grass laughing like a hyena.

My Dad came wobbling over with a large load of swords and armor in his Hands. "Yes...er..." He grunted as he tried to carry the armor. "Ris. What do you need?"

"Ethan soaked me." I grumbled. My dad rolled his eyes and set the armor down, before using a swing of his hand to suck all the water off my body. It left my skin tingling and cold, but I was dry.

I walked around to the back of the car, where I watched as my Mom began to unload. I began to help her, carrying more armor towards our large pile in the parking lot. "So mom...you said we had to go to Camp for an emergency. What's the Emergency exactly?" I asked her as we unloaded.

She took a deep breath. "Poseidon...Poseidon is spending Spring Break at Camp Half Blood."

I stared at her. Gods don't just "spend spring break" at Demigod Camp. She was obviously going crazy because we only see Poseidon twice every year. Well sometimes he'll pop up with an exotic fish for us kids or tickets to a Hawaiian resort. That is a RARE occasion. So Poseidon, being at Demigod Camp...was a bit extreme. Why would he want to hang out with all these demigods?

"Why?" I asked her. My mom began pulling her curly hair into a ponytail as she spoke.

"He wants to see you for your 15th birthday."

Yep. My mother is delusional.

What would make Poseidon, God of the sea, want to spend five days with a human? I was nothing special. Just a girl surrounded by magic...and she has none. Poseidon doesn't even like me. He only likes Dad, Luke, Charlie and Ethan. The only time he's ever really spent 'quality time' with just me...or even really talked to me... was when I was seven and I wanted to swim with dolphins. I'm almost 15 now...that was a LONG time ago.

"He doesn't even like me!"

My mother sighed. "He doesn't like me either. Come on."

My Mom slammed the trunk door shut and began walking up the hill towards half Blood hill. I wanted to know more, but she just shut her mouth and kept walking. ((Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood have merged...LITERALLY))

I ran towards my Dad instead. He was much easier to fool when it came to tricking parents for information. I ran up to him and my Dad gave me a crooked smile before wrapping his arm around me. He was so tall, I barely came up to his shoulder. "Dad...why is Poseidon going to be at Camp Half Blood?" Percy's arm fell from my shoulder.

"Er...a...Ris...I'd tell you but-"

"PERCY MY MAN!" Someone yelled, breaking off my Dad's words. I looked to where the voice was coming from. A smile immediately lit my face.

Uncle Leo.

He wasn't really our uncle, but Uncle Leo said if we didn't call him 'Uncle' he'd flame our butts off in the night. He was probably the best uncle in the entire world. Every birthday he would make us a cool contraption that either helped us with homework or did chores for us. We loved him...my mom thought he was a crime against parenthood.

"UNCLE LEO!" Screamed my three brothers in unison, who all ran to him like angry boars. Leo Jumped up and squeezed them all into huge hugs.

"MY LITTLE PERCYS A MALE ANNABETHS!" Uncle Leo screamed. My mom looked offended.

"Male Annabeth's?" My Mom asked with a look of confusion, annoyance and a hint of laughter. Ethan poked his head up from the hug.

"He means me Mom, I look like you."

"Oh..."

I giggled and ran up to Leo, my arms spread out wide. He saw me and yelled with laughter before grabbing me into a hug. He was warm. Uncle Leo was ALWAYS warm. He had oil grease on his hands and in his hair, but we didn't care and just let him hug us. I was so glad he was here, he made everything better. Whether it be the stories he told at campfire or the dance he did IN the campfire, whatever he did was great.

Suddenly I noticed Frank and Hazel hand in hand. They were just newly married, they didn't have any kids yet...gladly. I did not want a bunch of shape shifting toddlers running around camp- that would NOT be good.

My mom ran up to Hazel and engulfed her in a hug while my Dad waved to Frank. Piper, Jason and Molly walked out towards us next, and my excitement fell. Molly. Why in the world did I dislike her so much? She wasn't that bad. But the moment I laid eyes on her I knew this would be a hard few days.

The adults expected Molly and me to be BFFS. Nope. Notta. She tries...but I won't let her. She's just too tall, too skinny, too...too much of a model. And too perfect.

"Okay Luke and Ris, why don't you start taking the luggage down to the Poseidon cabin." My Mom called to us. She turned without waiting for a reply and began talking to Piper and Hazel. I moaned. Work. I hated work. Why? Because it is...work.

I walked down to the pile of luggage and leaned down to grab some, before I felt a cool ocean breeze hit the back of my bare calves. I sucked in a breath and could smell salty air. Poseidon.

I turned around to see my Grandfather standing behind me in Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and flip flops. He had the same green eyes as my Dad, Luke and Ethan. "Hello Vilmaris." He said to me, using my full name. His voice was like ocean waves, and it sent a chill down my spine.

"H- Hi." I stuttered, looking up at my Grandfather.

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Why?" I asked him, my hands shaking. I noticed that everyone was watching us, staring as Poseidon and I talked. Even Leo was still.

"I have a very important matter that must be discussed."

"Now?" I asked impatiently. He gave a cold stare that told me impatience was out of the question in the presence of a God. I sighed and nodded my head.

Whatever he wanted to say to me, I didn't know what it was. But I was scared, scared beyond measure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Poseidon lead me down a narrow pathway through a forest of intertwining trees. The sun shone in through the gaps in between leaves, putting out the perfect lighted setting. We walked along the path for what seemed like hours, but it must've only been a few minutes. Inside of me questions jumped out and danced like fireworks. What did Poseidon want with _me, _a puny little mortal?

Soon we came to a beach that lead out from the forest. The sky was very blue with hardly any clouds in the sky. The ocean waves moved back and forth against the hot sand. I slipped off my flip flops and let them sink into the sand, feeling the grains fall in between my toes. I smiled with delight.

Poseidon turned to look at me. He motioned for us to sit down in the sand, right at the edge of the water.

"Vilmaris...have you always why it was I that named you and not your Parents?" He spoke with a sincere voice. I nodded my head, and listened to what he had to say. "Vilmaris is a Greek word that means 'protector from the sea'."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked him, my hands shaking. He sighed and looked down at the sand.

"Vilmaris...the world is so diverse and different than anything. It's confusing and fast, loud and raging like the sea. Do you know why there is always sand by the ocean?"

I stared at him. Why was this important? Sand and sea just went with each other. What did this have to do with me? But instead of asking anything, I just shook my head.

"Each grain of sand is a representation of a living thing. The ocean is like the world. When the sea's waves move back and forth, it moves the sand from one place to another like trials and problems move people's lives for better or for worse. I want you to understand something."

"What's that?" I whispered.

"Each grain of sand is unique and goes to its own place." Poseidon dug his hand into the sand and pulled his arm out with a fistful of sand. he picked up a single grain. "They are all small and tiny compared to the rest of the world Vilmaris. But each of grain of sand is important and beautiful in some way. What I'm trying to say...is that you're important too. You are special...very special. You are powerful and unique in many ways."

I sighed and shook my head. "No I'm not." I whispered. Poseidon lay a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Vilmaris...yes. You are. You are very important."

"I'm human."

Poseidon smiled at me, and a sea breeze hit the back of my neck, sending strands of blonde hair to fly. I was glad to get wisdom from the sea god, but this made no sense. He was treating me like I truly was his granddaughter. He was being...human. Something wasn't right.

"Poseidon, I'm thankful for your wisdom and I'm glad you're trying to boost my self esteem and all, but you're a god and I'm a human. I'm nothing special, and you never really paid any attention to me these past 14 years of my life. What's the point in paying attention now?"

Poseidon sucked in a breath. "Vilmaris, we were going to wait till your 16th birthday to tell you this, but something's gone wrong. You need to know and you need to know before you turn 15. You need to know what you truly are.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "What am I? I'm just a girl. Nothing more. No talents. No qualities."

Poseidon shook his head sternly. "Vilmaris. You're much more than that. Much more. Vilmaris...you're an immortal like me. You're...you're a god."


	4. Chapter 4

There were lots of things going through my mind in that one moment. But there was one word that stuck out beside all the rest. Shaking, sweating and scared to death, I asked Poseidon that one word.

"HOW?"

"I'd tell you but-"

I sucked in a breath a decided something. If I was a god, then I sure as heck was allowed to yell at another god. "DO YOU THINK IM STUPID? DO YOU THINK I'LL JUST GO WITH THE FLOW OF BEING IMMORTAL? DON'T YOU DARE _the truth will come in the future _ON ME! WE AREN'T GOING TO HAVE NO MYSTERIOUS LESSON BEHIND THIS! THERE IS GOING TO BE ABSOLOUTLEY POSITIVELY NO SECRETS." I sucked in another breath, and was about to yell at Poseidon again, when I noticed the smirk on his face. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

He smiled a bit brighter. "You Vilmaris, are truly a God."

I whined, "BUT HOW? TELL ME!"

Poseidon sighed. "I can't tell you until your birthday-"

"THEN WHY'D YOU BRING IT UP YOU NUCKLEHEAD?"

My head was spinning, and so many thoughts ran through my head still. How was this possible? Why me? Why didn't I ever learn or realize before? How come they can't tell me until my 15th birthday? Why why why why WHY?

"Vilmaris will you just calm down and listen to me?" Poseidon said with a stern, sincere voice.

I stared at him. "Calm? CALM? WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH TELLING ME WHATS GOING ON NOW?"

Poseidon looked angry, about as angry as me. He sighed, and then sternly said under his breath, "Because Zeus doesn't know you exist. The only gods that know are Athena and Me. Once Zeus finds out there is a completely new god, he'll lock you up or destroy you. He doesn't like change and a completely new god would mess EVERYTHING up."

"So I'm a mistake?"

"Vilmaris...you inherited both of your parents godly genes. The immortal genes in your father that came from me, and the immortal genes in your mother that came from Athena. That is what makes you immortal. This _never _happens, but because both your parents are very powerful demigods, the chances of them having an immortal child become higher than other demigod couples. So yes. You are...in a way...a mistake."

"GREAT NOW I FEEL WONDERFUL! Thanks for destroying my self esteem!"

Poseidon looked down and dug his hands into the sand. "Your entire life you thought you were worthless, and that you had nothing special about you. You thought that because your parents had to force you to believe it. They never let you join school clubs or sports. They wouldn't let you have fun with the other demigods. They forced you to believe that you were in danger at camp and they forced you to ACT human. You've been fooling Zeus, and yourself, for 14 years."

"So why tell me now?"

Poseidon looked up to the sky. He grabbed more sand and shoved the fistful into my open palm. "I have to go. Vilmaris, your parents know, and Chiron knows, but not even Dionysus and your brothers know. Don't tell them. Keep acting human. Keep acting human until your birthday. On your birthday everything will change."

Poseidon leapt up without letting me speak and he ran into the ocean before diving in and never coming up. He was gone. Once I became alone, I looked down at my palm where he had stuffed the fistful of sand. I let it all slide off my hand like a water fall, but then out of the pile a small shell appeared. I picked it up and stared at is detail. There were unreal swirls that danced across the shell's surface. I gripped it tightly. It was about the size of my pinky, yet even though it was very small, I pushed it up against my ear to hear the oceans echo. Instead I heard Poseidon's echoing voice.

"This shell is you Vilmaris. Out of all the grains of sand in this world, you are a beautiful shell." And then the voice was gone. I stood up and brushed the sand off my shorts. I turned towards camp. I know Poseidon said I had to be human until my birthday. But I'd lived 14 years thinking I could do nothing. All I knew, was that this week, I was going to do SOMETHING. I was going to truly find out who I was. My entire life I never had a favorite color, a favorite movie. I didn't even have a favorite food. Now I knew why. Finding out things about myself, finding out my traits, my likes and dislikes, finding all my interests would just lead me down the road to finding out my immortality.

I wanted to know who I was. I was going to find out.


End file.
